


Dreams

by sinoka



Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoka/pseuds/sinoka
Summary: Day 7 of dmclbdayweek on twitter: Dimitri dreams and dreams anddreams.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Dreams

Dimitri dreams of the most stunning man he has ever seen. This person's presence is comforting, warm, yet unstable and fluid, like a bubble of warm air; like a slight breeze would be enough to push them away. He knows he desperately does not want this person to leave so he holds his breath, he doesn't need it here anyway.

The person moves closer to him, shining with a gold light that Dimitri could only describe as divine, could only say that the man before him was better than any other human alive. If he even was either of those things, it seemed doubtful when the man had no face.

Something crashes through Dimitri's window and startles him awake. He sits up with a speed that would shame catapults, paying no mind to his _delightful_ new headache to assess his room for any danger. What he sees and determines as the thing that broke his window is… decidedly not dangerous. Yet. He steps out of bed slowly, creeping out of his room and only allowing himself to move with any potentially startling haste in the hallway. Dimitri has little idea of what to do in this situation except to head towards the only one he knows that might have answers.

It just seems sensible to ask the resident wyvern rider for advice on how to help the baby wyvern currently stuck in his room.

"Mm, mornin' Your Princeliness." Claude's eyes are still half shut when he answers Dimitri's knock on his door, leaning on the drame and braiding his hair. Curious that he did that before even changing from his nightclothes.

"I'm sorry to be of any bother, Claude, but a baby wyvern crashed through my window."

Claude's eyes were open in a flash, twinkling with fondness and excitement. "Ha, maybe flying lessons went badly? Are they hurt?"

"It didn't appear that way to my eye, though I confess I didn't look much before coming to you."

"Aw, I'm flattered to be first on your mind!" Claude winked, set his braid with the familiar gold cap and his hands dropped to find their places on his hips; not that Dimitri was paying any special attention. "Well, since you came _all_ the way to the room two doors down, I suppose I should give you the help you came to ask for. Let's see the little guy!"

The baby was, thankfully, unharmed and was coaxed into Claude's arms by the open, relaxed posture and low humming that was soothing even to Dimitri. When Claude stood up, after a small session of cooing at the baby and gently scratching the top of its head, the wyvern had taken to teething on Claude's braid and occasionally batting at the small gold cap. Claude's happiness was obvious, flowing into his lips that curved into a small, content smile.

That night, Dimitri dreams of the faceless man again and is pleasantly confused to see a braid tied off with a gold cap and a happy smile on his face.

  
  


A week after the baby wyvern incident, Dimitri finds Claude pulling himself out of the fishing pond.

"Claude?!"

"Oh, hey Mr Royal Highness! Don't mind me, I just had a little accident and fell in here." That… couldn't be right. Dimitri hadn't known Claude for very long, didn't know very much _about_ him, but knew that Claude was far too balanced and graceful to fall into the pond even as the fault of 'a little accident.' Claude eyed something on the ground and scooped it into his wet pockets under the guise of brushing some water off his trousers. Clearly, he wanted to keep this secret so Dimitri decided not to ask.

Unfortunately this left little else to talk about. "Ah, thank you again for your assistance last week?"

"Ha! You don't have to keep thanking me for that, once was enough. I even got a reward in meeting such a sweet hatchling."

"Of course. Where did you take it afterwards?"

Claude's eyes lit up, his hands abandoned their task of futilely brushing off water and clenched into excited fists under his chin. "Well, I took him to Seteth first, he's a more experienced wyvern handler after all and I needed to check if the little guy belonged to anyone. He didn't, apparently he's not a baby from any wyvern at the monastery either, he flew all the way to the monastery from wherever he was born. Amazing for one his age."

He continued to talk about the sweet window breaker, saying where he thought the wyvern was likely born and how cool it was that Seteth had a secret soft spot so he let Claude keep and raise him and how he was growing up _so_ well so Dimitri should come visit him, together with Claude, while he was still fairly little. Dimitri wanted to show his enthusiasm for the idea, ask when would be a good time for the two of them, _the two of them_ , to go; really, he wanted to but he feared the answer he gave came off as half-hearted.

In his defense, he was busy looking at the sparkles of joy that popped in Claude's eyes while he spoke about the baby.

"Achoo! Hah, and then the little guy - I've still got to find a suitable name for him - he- achoo!" Claude sneezed like a kitten, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Unfortunately, their conversation was cut short. Claude had spent far too long in wet clothes and needed to change. "Well, it seems I've got to go for now. I hope to see you visiting the hatchling soon, Your Princeliness." He rushed off before Dimitri could confirm that he'd be there, leaving the prince staring after him.

This also left the prince looking at the piece of something that fell from Claude's pocket in his hurry. An artificial flower petal… maybe he'd ask the Professor about it and their newest recruit from the Golden Deer… 

When the day has passed and Dimitri has witnessed his strange teacher and their cold eyes bore into Lorenz, he collapses onto his bed only mildly frustrated and filled with a sick, vindictive glee. His eyes slam shut like a lady's door in Sylvain's face, heavy and tired as he is. He hopes for peaceful sleep to quell the unrest in his heart.

He's not that lucky.

His dreams are dark and cold, flashing scenarios of straightening up Lorenz's behaviour himself, teasing him with the thought of _Dimitri_ boring holes into him and demanding answers for his un-noble attitude towards Claude. They _beg_ him to stand before that 'man' and use his absence of values he holds most dear to mock him. The dreams are _heavy_ , weighing on his chest and crushing him; he wants to push back, push with a force that will shatter all of this weight upon him.

A warm gold light shines through the dark and everything else melts. Dimitri feels weightless. He lifts his head and looks for the man he _knows_ is here, eager to inch closer and soak in that light, to see that faceless person and ponder what his eyes and nose look like. He doesn't have to lift very much, the man's already there by his side and solving Dimitri's 'what does he really look like' question with a new nose and twinkling eyes with the depths and colour of a verdant forest.

Dimitri relaxes in his glow and sinks to his knees with a quiet 'oh' and one regret; that now that he _knows_ he cannot dream within a dream. Dream Claude smirks, surely as knowledgeable as the real thing and ready to tease him for being so slow on the uptake. It hardly feels fair, this is _Dimitri's_ dream and yet he's being picked on, but he looks up at the other, at the mischievous glint in his eye and 'Your Princeliness' on his tongue and decides that at least he can consider it good training for looking Claude in the eye without blushing next time they meet.

Dream Claude begins his teasing. Dimitri doesn't hold out much hope for his future self that this 'training' will work.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh a little bit of my ~~hatred~~ dislike for lorenz bled into this. i think i wrote about it when we got the fe3h summer banner in heroes and i was mad about seeing ingrid _and_ lorenz in feh at the same time.... apologies for anyone uncomfortable with negativity like that but i am of the opinion that dimitri should get to punch racists.
> 
> thank you for reading! feedback is, as always, appreciated.


End file.
